Lisbon's Revenge
by jisbonshipperat-heart
Summary: A fun fic that will end in Jisbon, set after s3ep18 humour and no violence. Lisbon chooses to wreak her revenge in Patrick after he gets her suspended for a week and anger management classes for 6 months. Rated T at the moment but am move to M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :) trying a new story would love reviews. This chapter is for Babi Baker who has been great and all the other lovely people that read and reviewed MORE THAN WORDS xxx**

Anger management classes? It made me feel like punching something. Damn! That was not the sort of thing I could do anymore if I want this 6 month sentence to be shortened. As for Jane, I could kill him, I mean ... give him a severe talking to. He thinks if he flashes me a smile I will go weak at the knees, that son of a bitch. He wanders back into my office and lays down in MY couch, he knows that I am fuming I guess he just wants his ass kicked.

"are you thinking of sleeping on Qmy couch" I asked. "because from tomorrow, I'm not going to be in work as thanks to you I'm suspended".

"meh.. It will do you good, even the mighty Teresa Lisbon needs a break" he replied cheerfully. Too cheerfully I thought.

"Yes well next time I would like to chose when my breaks will be rather than having them forced upon myself. You could have at least told me what you were doing so I could be on damage control".

"I'm sorry my dear" he said and I couldn't help but notice it seemed heartfelt. "If it is any consolation you can come round to mine for dinner tomorrow, I can make that prawn stir-fry that you enjoy so much". I pretended to consider the matter while my head screamed at me just say yes!

"okay then. That sounds... nice I guess." acting isn't one of my strong points it never plays off in one of Janes subterfuges. And I could see that Jane knew I was trying to act uninterested. How did I end up with such a smart ass consultant. I mean a clever, diligent consultant. Jeez this being nice to people thing was hard.

I walked down to my car, ashamed to face the rest of the team, although I'm sure they will figure out what I did was for Jane. He owes me big time. La Roche already hates me, and to be honest I don't like him either. But catching this burglar meant a lot to him and Jane means a lot to me so I guess my actions were necessary. Hmm maybe a week off would do me good. Jane is always saying I should relax more, but that probably means that he wants to get his devious schemes past me more easily. I'll miss the team but sometimes Cho's sarcastic humour, Van Pelt's over eagerness and Rigsby's goofiness could become a little over powering. It would be easier to control a bunch of five year olds, at least you could bribe them with chocolate. Well that might work on Rigsby...How had Jane referred to me earlier? "the MIGHTY Teresa Lisbon" maybe he does consider me as more than just his boss. If only, Actually I don't think he understands authority. In his mind I am Watson to his Sherlock, good old reliable Watson eh. Never in the limelight but always there, not like golden boy back there. I needed to get back at him, but how? I didn't need money, or favours, I wanted to hurt his ego, BADLY make him grovel, and beg for my forgiveness.

Dammit! I've missed the turn off for my apartment. I was so set on wreaking my revenge in Jane, I forgotten everything else. I had to turn around a couple of miles down the road when it hit me. I was going to make Jane fall in love with me and then break his heart, that would take him down a few notches. That son of a bitch is gonna regret the first time he set eyes on me. Plus I had the perfect opportunity, tomorrow night at his.

For a moment I questioned my sanity. Was Jane rubbing off on me? Maybe the anger management classes where what I needed for my life to return to normal. But for the next week my life was not gong to be normal and I could allow myself a break from reality, as they say 'let my hair down'.


	2. Chapter 2

A-N this chapter doesn't involve much Jisbon but it is setting it up for late on :) enjoy and please review if you think it was good enough xxxx

I had to go to my first anger management class in an hour and I was already fretting. They generally try to analyse your past, which is not a good thing in my case. From that they make you emotionally insecure and then end the session making you want to return to get some closure on your childhood issues. Only then do you move on to the problem at hand, after they have made you draw up loads of irrelevant memories, that will leave you feeling emotionally drained. Well I wasn't going to be the mug that keeps coming back, I am going to be sweet and pleasant and the shrink will wonder why I was even here.

The building that loomed ahead was large with red brick walls and a large glass front. I entered and immediately noticed how sterile everything was. There were random art pieces littered around the room, and there were white sofas organised in a feng shui style. I walked up to the desk trying to look confident.

"Teresa Lisbon to see Dr Emanuel please" I could hear my voice falter but the receptionist didn't. She nodded and lead round the maze of corridors spiralling away from the central room. She stopped suddenly and pushed me through the door on my right. I was in another super clean and white room with two couches facing each other. On the first there sat my 'doctor', how can you be a doctor of anger management? .

"Hello Teresa", he smiled. I couldn't stand doctors, Jane and I shared a passionate hate for them. Wherever there was a doctor bad news was around the corner.

"Hi" I said blandly. Then realised I barked at him. My head was still in controlling Jane mode.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be brusque, my head is still at work" I apologised.

"Its ok, I generally find CBI agents don't enjoy these sessions, and I guess that you won't be the exception, take a seat". He didn't say this in a cruel fashion, if anything he was being nice, I already couldn't stand the guy.

"so let's start with your past, how was your childhood?" I forgot and rolled my eyes very obviously.

"well seeing as you have my file on your desk I don't think you need to ask me that. I'm assuming you have done your homework and read it".

"ok, your assumptions would be correct, so what would you like to talk about? How about today's incident? Was your assault provoked?". I felt like puking into the bowl on the table, he could at least have the normal human response and argue with me.

"yes, it was. The man was downright rude to me, he was also sexist and... and demoralising". I spat out. I was lying through my teeth and I don't think it was working very well. What was it that Jane used to say? Good cop, bad liar.

"so"he replied "he was rude to you does that deserve an assault?

"no" I mumble.

"so you understand that your actions were wrong?"

"yes" I nod in defeat.

"well that's good, admitting is the first step to controlling your problem". I laughed making him look puzzled.

"look, sir I don't have a problem, it was him that had a problem. If he wasn't such a sexist pig we wouldn't be here. I get sick of them! Every day I get landed with comments that because I am a woman I can't lead effectively. So really it's not me that's messed up its everyone else". Oh crap I just made myself sound like a complete lunatic.

He looked slightly taken aback. Then began to ask me generic questions which I answered dutifully. The rest of the session passed quickly. But as he asked an ever increasing amount if questions all I could think about was Jane. He was gorgeous, even I would admit that and every woman is attracted to a man with a back story right? That was normal, or maybe I had been watching too many soaps. I could see him in his 3 piece suit oh how he loved that thing and the funny little, completely impractical car. Anyway most of the time I was his chauffeur.

"one more thing Teresa, are you in a relationship?" he asked. He was beginning to frustrate me. He was as cool as a cucumber with every question, normally people were intimidated by her, but him, no.

"No, I'm not" I said slightly quieter than I would have hoped.

"would you like to be in one?"

"Yes, I guess, it would just be unfair on my partner as my hours are very unpredictable and always very long. But I don't get why that is relevant to my 'anger problem'". My cheeks became redder as I spoke, why was I embarrassed? I wasn't lying...

"Teresa, I want you to understand that sometimes you need to think about your personal life over your job. Your letting emotions run between the two. I can see that you are in love and you can't let that cloud our moral judgement. Thankyou for attending". And with that he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys :) another installment of the story no actual jisbon yet but I promise next chapter

Ps: reviews make me write faster

My brain began to whirl insanely. If an amateur like him could see that I was in love Jane would be able to easily. Dammit, why did I have to be so see through. This whole thing had left me exhausted so I decided I had to go home and sleep. Maybe get some ice cream first though.

I lay on my couch moping trying to work out what I was upset about. If Jane knew I was head over heels in love with him then maybe that was the first step to him reciprocating the feelings. Maybe it was a good thing that I was transparent. And if Jane knew, he had invited me over for dinner, maybe he was trying to be romantic . There were too many ifs and buts and maybes. No hard evidence, yet this only made me long for him I was still angry with him though. He had cost me my job for a week, and that was a long time just me and my demons. He deserved to pay for that, maybe I could still seduce him. It's not as if I would even have to act. Oh Jane you are not going to know what's hit you.

I slept in till half 10. Normally I was up at 6:30 and had to jump in the shower then fuel myself on coffee. But today I just staggered out of bed pulled a brush through my hair and indulged myself on more ice cream. My phone buzzed for the first time in 12 hours.

"agent Teresa Lisbon" I answered.

"Hey boss it's Grace, how are you doing?" you could always rely on Grace to be pleasant.

"Hmm fine I guess, I got a bit annoyed with the shrink yesterday but I'm sure it can be resolved. And I actually feel quite relaxed knowing that I don't have any paper work to do for a week. How are things with you?"

"Not great, we haven't had any cases meaning that Jane is driving everyone insane. Oh and Cho has taken direct control of the team" she said gently.

"that's okay almost what I expected, and if Jane gets too bad you have my permission to shoot him!" Van Pelt laughed.

"actually he wants a word I'll hand him over" she said.

"Lisbon. Hi, how are you keeping?" if I could have punched him down the phone I would of.

"Great thanks Jane, if anything I'm a bit bored" I replied sarcastically.

"After only an afternoon you are bored! It's because I'm not there, and as much as you hate to say it I keep you on your toes". I begin to think, last time I was on my toes I was kissing Mashbourne. That was something I had already started to regret.

"wakey wakey Lisbon" he shouted at me disrupting my thoughts.

"sorry Jane I guess I'm just tired".

"Liar! You haven't done anything today, wait one second. Van Pelt is mouthing things at me. She says she wants to go out with you tomorrow as its her day off. Meet her at 9am at the fountains outside the shopping centre and... and bring a swim suit. Damn it's a shame I'm not coming I would have loved to have witnessed that".

"I'm glad I provide you with entertainment, what time would you like me round at yours tonight?" I giggled at this. I remembered saying that to several former boyfriends the most recent of which had been a jerk.

"what is so hilarious my dear? And about 7." I could feel him smile down the phone.

"okay, well then, bye Jane, BYE VAN PELT!" I shouted.

"jeez Lisbon no need to deafen me!"

"okay 'my dear' good bye I'll see you at 7". I put the phone down with a smile. As much as he made me smile I was still prepared to torture him tomorrow. Jackass, he thought he was so great, teasing me about, well everything. He forgot that while he played his little mind games I had learnt from all the years being on the receiving end of them. He was going to get a taste of his own medicine!

I began to get ready for tonight, starting the decision making process of what I would wear. I decided on super skinny black jeans and an ivy green chiffon shirt. I slipped it over the laciest black bra I owned and looked at myself in the mirror. My bangs were too long, the caught in my eyes now and then and I hadn't been to the hairdressers in such a long time my hair was becoming an uncontrollable length. I began to curl the edges of it, attempting to make it frame my face and then turn into ringlets on my shoulders. I was stupid to believe that that would ever work. After at least an hour of trying I decided my hair looked reasonable. I then began my make up, some of it so old it had solidified in the bottle. I guess I didn't look too bad. Presentable. I hated occasions when I had to dress up. I guess having Van Pelt near me left me feeling slightly disheartened at times. She dressed nicely, never a hair out of place. She was taller than my measly 5 foot 4 and suspects always took the chance to flirt with her. I guess she was 10 years younger than me.

After having a slight mental break down over my unattractiveness looked at the clock. I was 1pm a whole 6 hours too early. I was going to drive myself insane worrying about this date. A part of me didn't want to seduce Jane, just sit there and talk about nothing. Just lose ourselves in each others eyes. To fall in love like they did in the movies. I tried to resume my anger from earlier and think about how horrible I was to the shrink. But every time a thought of Jane entered my head I felt a little dizzy. It was easier when the team Was around him to keep up the charade that he annoyed me. I loved my job and for the most part that meant more to me than anything else. Well aside from Jane, I could have taken a promotion whenever I wanted to. But no I stayed for him. So what that I spent longer doing my hair before work or that sometimes my heart skipped a beat when I saw him. Wait, I was trying to prove to myself that I loved Jane. If is thing was going to work I needed to be angry. He was irksome, he put me under constant pressure from La Roche and Bertram, he was irresponsible, he was negligent and devious, he has cost me my job, my reputation, the respect of my team. Jackass! he was going to fall hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys are you up fora her chapter? Time for some more Jisbon interaction :) please review if you have the time xx

I knocked on the door of Jane's motel room. In my hand I held the cheap bottle of very strong wine I had found on offer at the store. I couldn't help but laugh that I was trying to seduce a guy in a motel room. It seemed very sophomoric, although not something I had ever experienced . With a childhood like mine I was never entered into the world of teenage pregnancies, and make out sessions in cars. My day consisted of looking after my brothers, then making sure my dad was happy with a drink in his hand and a meal infringing of him. By the time that was done any free time I had left was for school work or track training.

Jane opened the door and fixed me with his mega watt smile.

"Hi, where would you like me to put this?" I said gesturing to the wine.

"On the table will be fine, I haven't laid on any drinks" he said showing me in.

I walked past him and my hand 'accidentally' brushed past his groin. I didn't say anything as I crossed the room but I felt his eyes bore into the back of my head. I took a seat on his couch, which admittedly was very comfy, he had good taste in couches, I would give him that.

"actually I'm about to serve up" he said, leading me over to a seat. We were sitting opposite each other on a family sized table.

"smells enticing!" I said immediately noticing my inappropriate choice of words. I sat down, embarrassed and looked around his funny, pokey motel room. It was very Jane I thought, mostly blues like his suit colour, with flashes of yellow accenting. He poured a large amount of stir-fry onto my plate, and I tried to give him my best smile. I leaned across the table to pour him some wine, the top button of my shirt was undone, and it was already see through material. I noticed that he couldn't avert his eyes. I began to eat my food, it was delicious, and I complimented him trying to use a more suitable phrase. Of course he was grateful, anything to supersize his ego.

"Teresa?" he said, I was surprised at his use of my first name.

"Yes Patrick?" I replied matching him.

"Who was first person you fell in love with?". I almost spat out my mouthful of noodles, but I was secretly glad he was getting the gist of the evening.

"What do you mean? First boyfriend, or the first person I actually fell in love with?" dammit I sounded nervous and I hated talking about my personal life, but I decided it was going to get me closer to seducing Jane in this situation.

"I'm appalled that there was a difference! You mean you strung some poor boy along, he was defenceless to your subtle charms and beauty, and you didn't even love him".

"I...I mean I liked him but I never saw a situation where we would grow old together. He just wasn't that sort of guy" I said angered.

"Wait!" I almost screamed. "did you just say I am charming and beautiful?".

"oh c'mon Teresa, that's not the point, anyway what would 'that sort of guy' be?" he wasn't denying it, maybe he had just blushes a bit.

"oh I rather think it is the point Patrick, and don't try and turn this one on me. You just admitted your affections for me, and to be honest they are mutual". I tried to keep myself sounding angry, so that the last part of my sentence didn't sound too out of place. I hadn't really manage to seduce him, more admit my unrequited love for him.

"mutual, eh? Well Miss Lisbon it seems that we have reached an agreement" he said his hand holding my little one. " I think it would be most advisable for you to stay the night here seeing as there is so much crime around these parts. I mean you of all people would know".

I must have looked like a rabbit in the headlights at this point, as he pulled me closer.

"if your not comfortable with this just let me know, ok?", he said. He could be so gentle and caring when he wanted to be.

"nope, no it is what I have been wanting since the moment I met you I... Love you, I guess it doesn't get any simpler than that". I murmured under baited breath.

"believe it or not, was about to say the exact same thing" he laughed. He wandered round to my side of the table, and lifted me up gently and began to carry me over to the couch. "My lady" he whispered gently before placing me down on the brown cushions of the sofa.

He lay over me and began to kiss me delicately, I opened my mouth slowly and he began to probe it with his hot tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

Well we finally got Jisbon but will it stay that way? Please read and review if you have the time xx

I broke the kiss.

"Jane, I slept with Mashbourne". I was ashamed, how could I give up Jane for pompous egotistical Walter. Not that Jane wasn't pompous or egotistical, he had more to him than just money.

"I know my dear don't worry" I was confused by his response. A, I had never told him Walter and I had had sex and B, he was okay with it? I expected him to be more protective.

"what?" I murmured.

"we'll I practically forced you onto him, you just gave into your desires. I mean in the 8 years I have known you, not once have you had sex, it would only be normal for you to want Mashbourne". Again I was confused, was he saying that it was his fault I slept with Walter or was he saying that I was so desperate for sex I would have it with anyone?

"so you were worried about my ability to hook a man and you thought I had to have sex otherwise I would become insane, is that it?". He sighed, gently and I watched his every movement.

"what I meant was that, everyone deserves some empty glamour. I put you under pressure and I thought the least I could do was set you up with , you know for stress release. Plus I had no idea when I would be able to move on from... you know, and I didn't want for you to have to wait forever. You would become sexually repressed!"I laughed and he looked hurt at my response.

"Jane, all you need to understand is that I am willing to wait forever. And I have massages for stress release and as you would know, anger management sessions. Also I'm not sexually repressed!". Now it was his turn to laugh.

"oh you are, but I know what could fix that!" he said chuckling under his breath.

He rolled me over so that I was now on top of him. Using his toes he slipped of my pumps, while my fingers began to work at the buttons of his shirt. Soon both our shirts were hanging open and Jane made a snide comment about my bra. Maybe I shouldn't have picked something so lacy. My hands ran through his hair, as he began to undo my fly. I stopped and began to freak out, we were going to have sex. I was going to have sex with Patrick Jane, I was going to wake up with him next to me. He felt my body tense and stopped with my fly, gently releasing me and sliding his legs up the couch so I could perch I the end. Instantly I felt embarrassed, I had wanted this for so long, why couldn't I just let it happen?

"what's wrong my dear?" he asked. I felt myself close to tears as I tried to whisper an answer.

"I'm scared Patrick" I whimpered. I remembered losing my virginity and how frightened I was, but this was a new extreme of worry.

"Thats fine, follow me" he said calmly leading me through into his bedroom. I took a seat on the edge of the bed and he clasped my hand in his. "we can take it at whatever pace you like" he said, sounding as sure of himself as ever.

"can we just talk instead, because I want you to know about my past", I said instantly regretting how tacky I sounded.

"of course" he whispered. He pulled me back so we were laying down on the crisp white sheets. "tell me who was the first boy to fall for you?". I was glad that he had broached the topic, because, as strange and as out of character as possible, I wanted him to know everything about me. Every little detail, every boyfriend, and I wanted to tell him none of them ever got close to him.

"his name was Charlie Kirkham, I was a sophomore and he was a first year senior. We met at track practice, and he was always very sweet and gentle. And one day he asked me out for a coffee, I accepted the offer and we dated for 6 months. It all ended when my dad found out". I said subconsciously tracing the scar on my right hip. Jane pulled me into a tight hug, and I laughed gently. It didn't matter anymore I decided.

"Sweet and gentle, doesn't sound like your type, I can understand why you didn't love him" he said in a bored tone of voice.

"thanks Jane I guess I'm just not interesting enough for you".

"ooh did I hit a nerve there. Fine how did you deal with 'girl stuff' after your mum passed away?". I punched him in response.

"oh c'mon Lisbon I can tell you were a 'later bloomer', and I bet you were too awkward to talk to a counsellor at school about it". I couldn't punch him again so I decided to answer him.

"Actually I was fine, I just took myself to the store and bought some stuff! Nothing to it". He laughed, that impish little giggle.

"I dont believe you at all, I'm thinking more big emotional breakdown. The sort of thing cheer leaders like to exploit, Little Lisbon".

"Shut up Jane!" I said glancing into his eyes. We rejoined hands and he planted a kiss I my hair. He wrapped his arms around me to shield me from the cold, his warm slightly muscular limbs were flowing and elegant, and they surrounded me in a prison I wished to never escape from.

The next morning I woke up. We hadn't moved all night.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys back again, this chapter is for CookiesForMe and Little-Firestar84,because they are always so lovely and encouraging, please review if you have the time xx

"Dammit Jane what time is it?" yet ultimately I knew I couldn't be angry with him, he was just too gorgeous. He rolled over to look at the clock on his bedside table,

"8:15" he replied sleepily.

"Damn I'm meant to be meeting Van Pelt at 9 at the shopping centre, and I takes ten minutes to drive to mine then it is a twenty minute drive from there, meaning I has 15 minutes to have a shower and get ready". Jane pulled me into a deep passionate kiss, and I felt shivers run down my spine, but I had to go. Also I hated being late.

"bye Patrick" I told him. I closed his door and found my shirt on his couch, I slipped it on quickly grabbed my bag and ran out to my car. I drove a such a rate I was nervous there would be a speeding ticket waiting for me. But Van Pelt knew that I was having dinner with Jane and if I was late she would put 2 and 2 together and realise that I had stayed over and that would be a disaster. I couldn't have the team knowing Jane and I were together, it would ruin the dynamic and I would definitely lose respect from all of them.

As soon as I entered my apartment I ran straight int the shower, within two minutes I had washed my hair and I wrapped a towel around me and came into the bed room. I chose a white vest top and jeans then slipped a cream chiffon blouse over the top. He hair was dripping onto the material making it turn transparent so I attacked it with a hair dryer for several minutes. I had enough time for some make up and was in the middle of applying mascara when the landline rang.

"hello? Who is it?" I said slightly nervous. The team don't have my home phone number, so it must be family and they always mean trouble.

"Hey, Teresa its Jane, you left our mobile round at mine".

"oh damn, I'll pick it up tonight but at the moment I need to get out, I'll see you then". I was about to put the phone down when he said:

"You looked beautiful last night, good bye my dear".

"bye" I said slightly embarrassed. For what it's worth, I didn't hate him that much right now.

I ran down to my car and jumped in, not doing u my seatbelt, I quickly decided I would do it up if I was going to be breaking the speed limit. I arrived at the shopping centre with2 minutes to spare and remembered that I had forgotten a swimsuit. I didn't have time to run in and buy one as I could see Van Pelt locking her car. She waved at me when we made eye contact. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn damn! I forced a smile onto my face as she pulled me into a hug.

"woah hey Grace". I said almost smothered under her arms. She looked concerned, I knew she was worried for me.

"how have you been keeping? And how was the date with Jane last night?". Date? I suddenly became nervous that she might know about me and Jane, she couldn't. But I had already turned into bad cop.

"I'm fine Grace, stop worrying. And Jane was Jane, over enthusiastic and egotistical. Sorry, I didn't mean for that out burst, really I'm fine, my shrink is a jackass but aside from that, my past 2 days has been fine. Better than fine in fact.". Grace smiled an grabbed my arm leading me into the shopping complex.

"did you bring a swimsuit?" Grace asked carefully, I think she was scared I would have another go at her.

"actually, when I retrieve it from my draw this morning it was so old it disintegrated and so I have to buy a new one today. Sorry!". I realised how stupid my story sounded and Grace dutifully rolled her eyes.

"you forget that I am a detective too boss, don't worry everyone forgets once in a while. But it's okay we have time to get you one, our session starts at 10.".

"very funny Grace" I retorted, "oh and don't call me boss, I am suspended. Please just call me Teresa. Wait!? What session?". Grace looked puzzled.

"did Jane not tell you last night? I thought that's why you were having dinner with him. Anyway he booked us a spa treatment". She said as eagerly as a child being offered a candy bar.

"no, he didn't mention the spa treatment, but I guess its a nice surprise". I say, sounding less enthusiastic with the 'nice surprise' bit. Grace didn't care she had the bit between her teeth and she lead me round stores till we found a small black bikini with bright gold studs on. I couldn't deny it was pretty, but a bit too revealing. I was slightly worried about being massaged by some stranger just wearing a tiny black piece of lycra.

In the spa we were greater by a slightly overweight and over cheerful woman. She showed us round the different rooms, it was all very elaborate, and there were too many doors to navigate through. She left us alone in a changing room, and I suddenly felt very awkward changing in front of Grace. She got my gist and stood in the other corner of the steamy room. I got into my bikini as quickly as I could, trying to stretch the material as much as possible. I turned around and Grace was already changed and in the process of plaiting her hair.

"where would you like to go first?" I asked Grace.

"your choice boss" she replied. Jeez this was going to be a long day!


End file.
